This invention relates to warning devices such as signs and flags that are used to warn the motoring public of highway hazards or construction.
The use of signs bearing various indicia, such as "ROADWORK AHEAD," "SLOW," etc are commonly used along highways, in parking areas, construction zones, and in other locations to warn and inform those approaching that certain conditions exist, that hazards may exist, or that certain actions may be required. Flags are very frequently used in connection with such signs or alone to attract the attention of the driver or other person. Many sign holders have been used. The most common approach is to provide a clamp or holder structure for receiving the staffs of two, three or more staff-mounted flags and for clamping the staffs in place. This requires that the flags be stored separately and be installed with each use.
An important feature of the present invention is to provide a single unit that includes the flags and permits the flags to be moved from a storage position to a display position, and back to the storage position.
A unique mechanism for permitting movement of flags from a first position for storage to a second position where the flags are locked into a display.